


The Role of a Sensei

by PetitRenard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, God they are such a little family, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Kakashi loves his students, Sasuke Never Left, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitRenard/pseuds/PetitRenard
Summary: Kakashi learns that the role of a sensei includes far more than just teaching how to fight and defend.orKakashi teaches Naruto and Sasuke how to properly shave because both of their fathers are dead
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 211





	The Role of a Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just saying that the kids are all around fifteen years old. I'm not really sure where this would fit into the actual timeline of Naruto, but I'm just disregarding that to have some cute family fluff.

Naruto was late. He was later than Kakashi himself who showed up an1 hour after the agreed meeting time. This was very concerning, because all though Naruto had his quirks and problems, being late wasn’t one of them. Kakashi was desperately trying to remember if the date held any significance, or if Naruto seemed off yesterday. Nothing came to mind. Naruto seemed completely normal when they all left from dinner the night before.

Even Sasuke was starting to look a little worried, even though he would never admit to it. The way his eyes kept on darting back and forth looking to see if Naruto was arriving in the distance.

Finally Sakura spoke up, “Maybe we should go check his apartment? This isn’t like Naruto at all.”

“Ya that teme is never late, we should go make sure he somehow didn’t manage to drown himself in his shower.” Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi let out a big sigh, “Fine, we will wait ten more minutes and if Naruto doesn’t show up we’ll go looking for him,”

Right as the ten minutes were about to be up Naruto came over the hill in the distance. The three of them collectively relaxed at seeing the bright orange blob approaching. However, as he got closer they noticed that there appeared to be little white spots all over his face.

Kakashi let out a bark of surprised laughter when he realized what was on his Naruto’s face. Both Sasuke and Sakura glanced confused at Kakashi who was still giggling to himself. Naruto could hear Kakashi laughing as he got closer to them. Naruto’s face started turning a bright shade of red, resembling the tomatoes that Sasuke loved so much. There were little white patches dotted all over his face in random places. Each little white bandage had a dot of red in the middle.

“What the hell happened to your face, teme?” Sasuke demanded as soon as Naruto got close enough. Naruto’s face somehow turned even redder, “I tried shaving “ he mumbled so quietly that Sasuke and Sakura couldn’t hear him.

Kakashi just started laughing even harder, to the point that he started to bend over at the waist, and his stomach was hurting.

“Speak up, Naruto no one can understand you!” Sakura exclaimed, obviously annoyed at Naruto’s mumbling. Naruto shrinked even further into himself, but finally spoke at a volume that everyone could hear, “I said I tried shaving this morning.”

“Ah my cute little genin’s are finally becoming real adults!” Kakashi managed to gasp out between laughter that he was slowly getting control of. “Not to embarrass you further, but why didn’t the Kyuubi heal you?” Kakashi wondered aloud.

Naruto finally made eye contact “The annoying furball thought it was fucking hilarious that I can’t shave my face without cutting myself “ Naruto looked annoyed “I’m late because I was waiting to see if Kurama would get over himself and heal me, but he felt that I should walk around like this for a couple of days to be ‘humbled’ as he says.” Naruto did air quotes around the word ‘humbled’.

Sasuke and Sakura let out snorts of laughter at that. “How can you not shave, dobe? You can literally throw a kunai to pin a butterfly to a tree trunk without killing it. But you can’t take a dull razor and drag it across your face? That’s fucking embarrassing Naruto” Sasuke said in a condescending tone.

“Well I doubt you could do any better! But you probably won't have to try for another couple of years baby face.” Naruto shouted angrily. In response Sasuke just growled and lunged towards Naruto who yelped and tried to run away, only to trip and be tackled to the ground. Sakura and Kakashi commiserated together while watching the two boys wrestle in the dirt.

“Okay, that’s enough you two. We are already late as it is, so get up and let’s get going” Kakashi finally interrupted the wrestling match going on as it appeared that neither one of them was going to be winning anytime soon.

**One Week Later**

This time it was Naruto and Kakashi on the ground cackling as Sasuke approached. Sasuke’s pale skin was an even brighter red than Naruto’s was, which just made the white bandages on his face even more prominent. Maybe if he wasn’t blushing so hard, you would barely be able to tell the white bandages were there because of how pale Sasuke is.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sasuke declared before anyone even had a chance of commenting.

“Oh, but I thought you said that shaving was easy Sasuke? I think your exact words were ‘Oh Naruto, you can literally throw a kunai to pin a butterfly to a tree trunk without killing it. But you can’t take a dull razor and drag it across your face? That’s fucking embarassing’” Naruto had his hands on his hips and his lips puckered while imitating Sasuke.

It ended the same way as last week, with Sasuke tackling Naruto and Kakashi having to separate the ensuing wrestling match while Sakura looked on with fond exasperation.

Kakashi may have found the situation funny, but Naruto and Sasuke reminded him of when he first had to start shaving.

_Kakashi hadn’t seen his face in about four years. He hasn’t had to because the only time he takes off his mask is to eat, or shower, and Kakashi had gotten rid of mirrors a long time ago. Honestly Kakashi would never have even noticed if Kushina hadn’t said anything._

_They were getting the nursery ready for the upcoming baby. It was Kushina, Minato, and him getting ready to welcome in a fourth member of their little cobbled together family. Conversation was flowing easy between Minato and Kushina while Kakashi was just letting himself be calmed by the relaxing sounds of people he loved._

_He wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying until he heard Kushina repeat his name. “Kashi.. Kashi!” the loud repetition of his name startled him. He looked over his shoulder “Mmh?”_

_“When was the last time you shaved? I can see your scruff poking through your mask.” Kakashi brought his hand to his face confused by what she was talking about. When his hand reached his face he could feel the prickles of small poky hair protruding through his mask._

_“Huh, I didn’t even realize. I’ve never had to shave before.” Kakashi thought aloud. Minato looked at Kakashi with excitement in his eyes. “Awww my cute little jounin is finally becoming a man. Do you know how to shave?”_

_Kakashi shrugged his shoulders “I feel as if it will be intuitive.” Kakashi didn’t mention how he wasn’t sure how he was going to figure it out when he couldn’t even look in a mirror at himself._

_Minato was bouncing up and down with excitement “I’ll show you to shave like my dad taught me! I need to practice teaching how to shave for when our little Naruto grows up.” Kakashi felt warmth at that statement, as if he were Minato’s son. All of a sudden Minato was grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the nursery._

_“Oh, we are doing it right now?” Kakash enquired slightly overwhelmed by the fact he didn’t have time to mentally prepare to see his face for the first time in four years. Minato could hear the slight panic in Kakashi’s voice and slowed down. “What’s the matter Kashi?”_

_Kakashi hesitated to respond, not quite sure how Minato would react, but when he looked into Minato’s eyes he could only see concern and love staring back at him._

_“I haven’t seen my face in quite a while, and I don’t think I want to.” Minato just looked at him with a question in his eyes. However, Minato knew his student well and knew that even admitting that much was hard for Kakashi, so he decided not to push._

_“That’s okay! I’ll just teach you how to shave without looking at yourself in the mirror. It can’t be that hard!”_

_It was that hard._

_When Kakashi first pulled down his mask Minato laughed a little at how scruffy the fourteen year olds face already was. “Must be those wolf jeans that make you a little harrier huh?” Kakashi nodded his head “That makes sense, my father had to shave everyday if he wanted o be clean shaven.”_

_Minato started applying a thick white cream onto his face with a soft brush, “Okay, well lucky for you I have to shave anyways. So you can just watch what I do, and then try on yourself.” Minato then picked up an open blade and carefully started scraping away at his face. Kakashi was focusing on all of the movements and debated even using his Sharingan to memorize how he was supposed to move, but he decided against it when he was sure Minato would make fun of him for it._

_When Minato finished he looked expectantly at Kakashi “Okay ready to go for it. I’ll shave a small part of your face, just so you can feel how much pressure to apply.” Kakashi nodded his head_

_Minato grabbed the little container and dollaped a small amount of the shaving cream onto Kakashi's hand. “A small amount of this stuff goes a long way, so remember less is more.” Kakashi nodded his head as Minato handed him the soft brush. “Okay just put the cream on the brush and apply it to where the hair is going from the inside of your face out. This softens the hair follicles and makes it so you have a cleaner, softer shave.”_

_Kakashi felt like he understood fairly well and started gently rubbing the cream in circular motions across his face. It was a nice feeling especially because that part of his face hardly ever had any contact with anything other than the tight mask. Once he had finished rubbing the cream everywhere Minato picked up the blade and showed him how it should be held. Minato leaned forward and brought his hand up slowly to gently grasp at Kakashi’s head so it would be stable._  
_Kakashi couldn’t help but stare at the man before him whose tongue was slightly poking out of his mouth as he concentrated on not nicking Kakashi with the blad. Minato was Kakashi’s father in all the ways that count. Minato made sure Kakashi was sleeping, made sure he was eating, him and Kushina were the ones who celebrated with him when he got chunin, and then jounin, and now he was even teaching him how to shave. There were only two people left in the world that could make Kakashi feel so loved, and he vowed to himself to protect Minato and Kushina at whatever cost._

_Minato finished with the first swipe of the blade and wiped the excess hair and cream off of the blade onto a small towler. “Okay, now you try. You should be able to keep track of where you have shaved, by where the cream is gone.”. Kakashi took the blade from Minato’s hand, holding it the way Minato showed him. Hesitantly he brought the blade to his face and gave a solid stroke._

_Immediately there was a sharp stinging on his face, and Kakashi jerked a little bit, not expecting the feeling. Luckily the blade was sharp so it really didn’t hurt, Kakashi had experienced far worse. Minato just gently grabbed his hand “You're pushing to hard Kashi, just like this.” Minato gently brought Kakashi’s hand back up to his face and guided Kakashi through the motions. Eventually when Kakashi felt like he knew how to do it without guidance he started going for it by himself. He still ended up cutting his face a couple more times, but that was to be expected since he couldn’t exactly see how the blade was angled._

_“Okay, I think I got it all.” Kakashi said as he leaned his face over the sink to rinse off the remaining cream while studiously avoiding looking in the mirror. Kakashi turned around to face Minato who he found to be grinning “You missed a couple of patches of Kashi” Kakashi brought his hand his chin and rubbed along it feeling for prickly hairs among the smooth expanse of skin._

_When he found the couple of spots Kakashi brought the blade up again, just going to shave it off without the cream. “Ahhh, no. Don’t do that you’re going to give yourself a razor burn! Just apply a little bit of shaving cream to those areas.” Kakashi hummed in reply and dipped his fingers into the little pot. “Okay, now that you are really done make sure to PAT, your face dry. Don’t rub the towel across your face because your skin is going to be pretty sensitive after shaving.“ Kakashi did the actions while Minato talked him through it._

_Minato squatted down and started digging through the drawers under the sink. He stood up with a victorious look on his face and first aid kit. “Because you wear that mask all of the time we need to cover those little wounds on your face!” Minato pulled out some white bandages and started cutting it into little squares and putting them all over his face._

_When Minato finished he leaned back and gave Kakashi a big grin “There we go! Now you know how to shave and hopefully you’ll get better at it. “ Kakashi couldn’t help but smile back at his sensei standing in front of him_.

Kakashi shook his head to rid himself of the pleasant memories and continued through town until he reached his lonely little apartment.

**Two Weeks Later**

Kakashi was getting sick of looking at the little porn stache that Sasuke had on his upper lip, and he was getting sick of the patchy hair all over Naruto’s cheeks. Neither of them were good looks on the fifteen year olds. Kakashi firmly believed that until you could form a full beard or mustache you should remain clean shaven. None of that disgusting in between shit that all of the teenagers going through puberty sported.

From Sakura’s face she agreed wholeheartedly with Kakashi’s own opinion. “Okay. I’m done with it.” Sakura shouted while pointing her fingers at the two boys. “You both need to get rid of that disputing facial hair. You both look like creeps, and I’m sick of it.” Sakura was shouting so loud that the few citizens that were on the street with them were obviously staring at the two boys faces. They too appeared to agree with Sakura’s statements. “I get it. You’re both embarrassed because you don’t know how to shave. Get over it. It’s something that you just gotta learn how to do.”

Sakura suddenly turned towards Kakashi with a look of mischief in her eyes “You know what. I’m sure Kakashi-sensei would love to teach you both how to properly shave.” Kakashi was about to protest when Sakura’s innocent face suddenly turned into a dark glare “Won’t you Kakashi?”

Kakashi felt a phantom ache in his jaw where Sakura had managed a glancing blow the week before during a sparring session and decided that he didn’t want to risk being hit by her when she was aiming to actually hurt him “Uh, ya, sure. I could teach you two how to shave i guess”

Sasuke appeared as if he were about to protest as well, but Sakura turned a glare on him as well. Kakashi could see Sasuke swallowing his objections as he too was afraid of Sakura’s strength.

Naruto however pumped his fist into the air “Yes, that’s a great idea Sakura! Let’s do it now instead of training. My face has been so itchy and I just want to get the hair off.” Sasuke rubbed his disgusting little mustache in thought and then nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes. I too want to get this annoying hair off my face. Do we need any materials Kakashi-sensei?” Kakashi just let out a long over dramatic sigh. “No, I have everything we need. Let’s go.” Kakashi turned around and started heading towards his apartment obviously pouting about skipping training for the day. Logically Kakashi knew training was more just all of them sparring with each other because there wasn’t much else Kakashi could teach them.

Kakashi walked ahead of the three of them while they stayed behind talking among themselves. This gave Kakashi time to think of how he would be teaching them how to shave because neither of them had fathers. Just like when he was younger and his sensei had to teach him how to shave because his father was dead. The parallels were a little too much for Kakeshi and he felt a pang of guilt run through him as he realized that Minato taught him when Naruto would never have Minato to teach him.

Kakashi resolved that this was his responsibility now, and his role of being their sensei. To teach them to fight and protect themselves, but also to teach them how to become real functioning people.

Eventually they reached Kakashi’s apartment and they jumped in through the window. Kakashi didn’t even bother telling them to follow him into the bathroom. His bathroom was not meant to have four full sized people squeezed into it, but they made do. Sakura made a face at the toilet seat that remained up, and used the bottom of her shoe to flip the toilet closed. If Kakashi were anyone else he might feel a little embarrassed, but he just shrugged his shoulders. “What do you expect, I’m a bachelor.” In response Sakura just rolled her eyes and sat down on the closed toilet.

Sasuke and Naruto were awkwardly standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the mirror. Kakashi couldn’t help but let another sigh fall from his lips. He had accepted that he needed to show them how to shave, but he never thought that this was how they were going to see his face for the first time. Kakashi popped the mirror open and got out the little pot filled with shaving cream, a brush, and a towel. Unceremoniously he grabbed the top of his mask and dragged it down past his chin. “You’re lucky that I haven’t shaved in two days and needed to do it anyways.” He said over the gasps of surprise that echoed throughout the room.

Kakashi could feel the intense stairs as the three of them took in his thin lips, the beauty mark, and the intense grey five o’clock shadow that he knew currently graced his cheeks. He chose to ignore them and just start. “Okay first you take some of this cream and dab it onto the brush. Make sure that when you are rubbing the cream on to your face you are going from the inside of your face out.” As Kakashi was explaining what he was doing all he could see and hear were Minato’s words. “This softens the hair follicle and makes it so you have a cleaner smoother shave.”

All three of them watched in rapt silence. “Next you take the blade and apply light pressure, because the blade is very sharp, and just push.” Kakashi quickly finished shaving, rinsed his face, and then patted it dry. “Make sure that you always use shaving cream because otherwise it’ll be easier to cut yourself and you will get razor burn. And that’s it.” Kakashi finally turned to the two boys and offered the shaving cream and brush. “Okay now you try.”

Sasuke was the first to reach forward and grab the brush and cream. Kakashi opened up the mirror again and grabbed two fresh blades, so the boys could take them home. Sasuke was hesitantly rubbing the shaving cream on his face and Kakashi could already tell he had grabbed way too much. “Remember with shaving cream less is more. It can go a long way”.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi “Well why didn’t you say that before I used this much!” Naruto and Sakura were laughing at the amount of shaving cream that was slathered across Sasuke’s face. Kakashi just grinned “Whoops, my bad. You live and you learn”. Sasuke just glared again and took a handful of the cream on his face and slapped it onto Naruto’s face who just sputtered as the cream exploded all over his face, hair and clothes. “Hey, that was rude, teme!” Naruto pulled back his fist as if he were going to attack Sasuke, but Kakashi intervened before that could happen. “There is not enough room in this bathroom for that right now Naruto.” Kakashi said as Sasuke just looked smug.

“Don’t think I’m going to forget this Sasuke. I’ll get you later.” Naruto grumbled as he dropped his hand. Kakashi handed him a second brush that he had also gotten out of the mirror, and Naruto started rubbing the shaving cream over his face. After they had finished that part of the shaving they both hesitantly brought the blades to their faces. “Oh my god this is so much easier with the shaving cream!” Naruto exclaimed while Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. Kakashi just started dumbfounded “Did you guys just shave dry the last time you tried to shave?”

Naruto shrugged “Well, yeah. How was I supposed to know that I needed shaving cream? I’ve never seen anyone shave before.” Once again Sasuke nodded along to what Naruto was saying.

“Luckily, I have extra and both of you two can take some home after this.” Kakashi let them know. Now that they were aided by the shaving cream Sasuke and Naruto seemed to get the hang of it pretty quickly with them both only cutting themselve once or twice.

They both finished and rinsed and patted their faces. “Thank god! You two look so much better and less creepy!” Sakura said as she jumped up off the toilet lid. Sasuke rolled his eyes, while Naruto gave her a grin and a big thumbs up.

Naruto turned towards Kakashi “Thanks Kakashi-sensei! I probably never would've tried to shave again if you hadn’t shown us how.” Sasuke who was cleaning up the sink area mumbled out a “Thanks” as well which was as good as heartfelt as they were going to get from the dark kid.

Kakashi leaned forward while eye smiling and ruffled all three of their hair. “Anything for my cute little students. I am your sensei after all and I couldn't have you two walking around looking like that!” Sasuke looked mildly offended “It wasn’t that bad…”

“Oh you are very wrong Sasuke. If I was in an alley and there was you on one side with that mustache and Orochimaru on the other side I would walk towards Orochimaruo” Sakura patted Sasuke on the shoulder as she walked by him into the living room. Sasuke looked very offended now.

Sakura and Sasuke continued their conversation into the other room as Sasuke adamantly tried to defend his sad facial hair without much success. Naruto followed after them laughing at Sasuke’s annoyance. Kakashi quickly glanced in the mirror and noticed that he was smiling.

He eventually followed his students out into his living room “Okay who wants lunch?” he asked and everyone replied with enthusiastic shouting “Well you all know where the stove is. You can repay me for the lesson by cooking a good meal.” There were spluttered protests, and playful angry glances, but nonetheless the three students headed over to the kitchen and started arguing over what they were going to cook. Kakashi plopped down onto the couch and let the noise of his family wash over him and fill him with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. I don't have a beta so if you see any major mistakes feel free to let me know, I would be extremely thankful!
> 
> I realized I have only written angst, and wanted something cute and fluffy. This is totally what I imagine happening because the first time my brother tried to shave without getting help from my father was a disaster and he had little cuts all over his face. I just wanted to write something about them also having to deal with normal parts of life even though they are super powerful ninja! :)
> 
> If you liked it I would love a kudos or a comment if you want!


End file.
